MineZ HC 2! - Part 1 (Ft. ProJared
PBG and crew take on MineZ once again to reach the Floating Isles - complete with confusing team names. Synopsis Team 1 PBG introduces the season as Dean arrives. Everyone introduces themselves and their characters. "Barry Kramer - Part of Game Grumps on YouTube - Continues to be the coolest" Dean is still an anime. "Dean Elazab - Hardcore regular - Is an anime" "Ian Macleod "Brutalmoose" - Brutalmoose on YouTube and Twitch - Disgraced hot dog king" PBG gets the reference. "Austin Hargrave "PeanutButterGamer" or "PBG" - Host of PBG and PBG Gameplay on YT - Can't decide if he's excited or terrified" Ian is annoyed by PBG's yay already. They all drink from the ocean. PBG tells everyone where they will meet up with the others. Dean suggests to head to Camp Bell. They need food, water, armor and weapons. As they approach Camp Bell, zombies attack. PBG kills it in one hit. More zombies arrive, which everyone fights. Dean finds a zombie in a chest, and starts bleeding. "Editor's note: Dean uses his bandage just as PBG walks past him and nobody sees it." PBG is terrified as he gets attacked by a zombie. Ian dropped a bandage for Dean and asks if Dean saw it. "He did drop a bandage, but... this was Ian's soulbound one, not the extra. Dropping it destroys it. Whoopsies~" Barry has a shield. They all right click, and a shield appears. PBG finds tons of potions. PBG looks terrifying with his helmet on. They try to avoid a zombie just outside town. Everyone trades their items. PBG thinks they will die. "Number = thirst Bar = Noise" PBG is attacked by a chest zombie. PBG is now much more confident as he finds a shovel. Ian finds a pink water bottle. PBG explains their goal - to make it to the top of the Floating Isles. PBG is determined to be more successful then the other group. Group B Jeff introduces the second group. Jared and McJones want to continue the group 1, group B tradition. "Stewart Hargrave "Professor McJones" - Hardcore regular and PBG's brother - Wishes he had abs like his skin's" Jared asks McJones if he is bearded Kratos. Jared continues the Final Fantasy tradition, and Jeff tries to guess. "Jared Knabenbauer "ProJared" - Host of "ProJared" on YouTube - Will not be rolling for loot this time" Stewart's shield keeps on disappearing. "Jeff Fabre - "SpaceHamster" - Host of "SpaceHamster" on YouTube - Top 10 NOOOO!!!! screams NA" Jeff is definetly Tingle! They all drink water. McJones suggests to go to Jacsebalon Mansion. They have to be hostile to everyone. McJones already has a silver sword! It is just dyed. He also has a bow! Jared and Jeff are annoyed. McJones has played this game a lot. A person appears early on, and they run away. Jared wanted everyone to know that he wanted to kill. McJones admits that he also has a second water bottle! Jared and Jeff are annoyed again, but they will get McJones' stuff when he dies. They become terrified when they see a head on a stick. They enter the mansion. They search for chests, which have food in them. McJones has taken damage already from falling. Jared wishes he practiced, while Jeff only got half an hour of practice in. McJones scares Jared by appearing from around a corner. Jeff is attacked by a zombie. Suddenly, they find a player. They hide in the lower floor of the mansion so the player goes away. As they leave, a zombie appears behind Jared. Category:Hardcore Category:MineZ Hardcore 2 Category:Videos